Was Edward, Could Edward Be Gay?
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: Edward the grabbed my hand -so fast it didn’t realise he did it-as if to show me off as proof. “ The evidence.” Edward answered smiling a smug smile. How does a quite movie night turn out to be a interigation on Edward's sexuality. one-shot plese r


Was Edward Gay ?

**AN: **Just so you know I have nothing against Homosexuals which is why I didn't feel bad about writing this comedy story, please tell me what you think and also please no comments saying I'm against gay's cause I'm not. Anyway Enjoy.

**Bella's pov**:

You know that your life has officially crossed over into weird when your-vampire-boyfriend takes you over to watch a movie with his-vampire-family and your totally at ease with it or like me you feel 100% safe. But that's life is for me and that's not a pity party it's the exact opposite my life was absolutely perfect I had my incredibly beautiful boyfriend Edward who loved me unconditionally and his wholes family's support on our relationship how many girls can say that. And the whole vampire thing that may have been a turn off for some doesn't even bother me. Edward had picked me up this evening to watch a movie with him and his family as soon as I walked in the door with him Alice was at my side dragging me away from Edward and pushing me onto the couch with her, Rosalie and Esme, if only I wasn't a weak human I could have at least had a chance of pulling away back to Edward. Jasper seemed to be upset , or mad at me with the fact that he couldn't sit with Alice cause I suddenly became a bit guilty, wether that was due to the fact of Jaspers gift or my own feelings I didn't know.

"Cut that out Jasper." Edward said jabbing Jasper in the ribs. I knew it wasn't my own feelings but I wasn't mad it was sweet how much Jasper cared for Alice.

"Come on and sit down, we're waiting to start the movie."

"Sorry Esme." Jasper apologised and him and Edward took a seat next to Emmett and Carlisle on the other couch. It had been decided that this time Esme would choose the movie seeing as last time we let Emmett have he way he came back with some kind of gangsta movie which Esme, Carlisle and Edward thought was to graphic for me-silly moral vampires-I had defiantly been though worse.

" the Notebook" Emmet basically screamed in horror. I'd never seen the Notebook but from the groans coming from Emmett and Jasper told me that was either a chick flick or a very old black and white romance movie. The only people who weren't complaining were Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle-who would of sat though anything as long as it made Esme happy- and to my surprise Edward, he was either to polite to say anything or he just liked to watch Jasper and Emmett. Both seeming quite possible.

" It's a good movie, please I haven't seen it in moths." Esme begged something I had rarely seen but even me who wasn't complaining was having a hard time, I would of said yes to anything she'd asked.

" Now Emmett you had you choice last time it's only fair this time Esme has her pick." Carlisle said raising a hand as if to stop a fight. " Just be like Edward and endure it." I then heard a low chuckle coming form Jasper and Emmett and saw that Edward sifted awkwardly on the couch between them. Alice suddenly sprang from the couch and put the DVD in the machine so fast that it was hard to believe she was ever gone. The lights went off the movie started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't stop crying it was so sad I'd never cried so much-during a movie-in my life, I wasn't the only one who was saddened by the movie, Alice was cuddled into a ball in the corner of the couch, Rosalie was curled into a ball while starting at the TV and Esme was sitting on the edge of her seat. The guys on the other hand were just looking in different directions, Jasper-feeling everyone else's sadness was looking at Alice, Emmett was staring at Carlisle with pleading eyes begging not to let Esme chose another movie and Edward was to my surprise sitting on the floor close to the TV with a look of sadness across his face.

" That was so sad." I heard Alice wail.

" It was a total chick flick." Emmett groaned in response. " No self respecting guy would sit though that and actually enjoy it"'.

"" Well it was better then that gangsta movie you choose." Rosalie joked, and going over and wrapping her arms around Emmett. Out of no-where I felt a pair of stone cold arms come and wrap themselves around me. Edward spun me around- so fast that I almost lost my balance-so my face was between his hands.

" Do you want a tissue, or a box of tissues love?". I could of sworn I heard chuckle and mutter the word 'wuss'.

" No I'm fine." I lied wiping the tears away from my eyes. I wasn't embarrassed, I was sure if the others could cry then there would not be one dry eye in the room-even Emmett.

" Come on we'd better get you home to Charlie." Edward whispered in my ear sending a chill-and not from the cold-down my spine. We began to walk to the door but before we reached it he stoped abruptly. ""That's not what's going on so don't even bring that up." Edward sighed frustrated looking at Jasper and Emmett, properly answering a questioning an unspoken question.

" Isn't it?" Jasper said smiling a teasing smile. Edward the grabbed my hand -so fast it didn't realise he did it-as if to show me off as proof.

" The evidence." Edward answered smiling a smug smile.

" Wait what are you guys talking about?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow and looking between the three of them.

" Just bringing up a certain topic we got into before coming to Folks." Jasper said smiling at Alice. All of a sudden a loud bust of laughter was coming from Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, I sifted my glance to see what Edwards reaction was to this outburst but I couldn't read the look on his face it was somewhere between sheepish and anxious. I hated having secrets from me so I decided to ask the one who was laughing the most.

" What's so funny Emmett." The look on Edwards face had changed at my question it now only looked embarrassed .

" Before we came to Folks we'd come to the conclusion that…….that Edward…Edward was ….was gay." He'd said between laughing fits. I couldn't believe it my Edward was gay, Edward was gay. I looked up to see Edward's face his nostrils were flared and his jaw set, he was mad and the others were overcome with laughter.

" Thanks a lot Emmett." Edward sighed-seeming to have calmed down- running a hand though his hair.

" Well you gotta admit it would make sense." Rosalie interrupted. " Your musically gifted, well dressed have a good dress sense and at the time you didn't look at other girls vampire or not."

I had a suspicion that what Rosalie really ment was _You didn't really take a second look at me. _

_They did have a point and it really did make a lot of sense, everything just seemed to fit expect for the fact that was in a relationship with me._

" _And don't think that I didn't feel your emotions during the movie, if you could cry I swear that Bella would have had some competition." Jasper laughed leaning on the couch for support. _

" _Is that you always go hunting with Jasper and Emmett?" I giggled. I knew it wasn't true their was no way a gay guy could kiss a girl like that. But this comment made Jasper and Emmet stop in their tracks but made Rosalie and Alice laugh harder. I was about to make another witty joke but stoped when I felt Edwards arms wrap around me. _

" _No need to worry Jasper and Emmett if I truly were gay I would be over wrapping my arms around you 's a, it would be pain in the ass for Jasper to conger up a tonne of lust for you Emmett every time I walked into the room but I'm Jasper would still do it." _

_Edward once again began to lead me to the door leaving Emmett frozen in his spot and Jasper rolling on the floor laughing, but he stoped again to look back at Emmett. _

" _But if do ever happen to change my preferences Emmett you will be the first to know." he said winking closing the door behind us, the next thing I heard was Emmett screaming and Jaspers howls of laughter._

_So what did you think please review and tell me_


End file.
